Silent Cry
by Ditsie-chan
Summary: Kaito finds a student that is so gorgeous he can't take his eyes off of him, but there's something wrong. Yohio, Kaito's bully, urges Kaito to talk to the stranger, threatening to beat him up otherwise. This stranger turns out to have many flaws. But which ones are real? (HORRIBLE SUMMARY JUST READ THE STORY PLZ)
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a while since I've heard anything..  
seen anything..  
..felt anything..  
Am I still alive..?  
"Kaito... Kaito...!"  
I can hear.. I can hear someone's voice..  
Who is calling me...  
Who is calling my name..  
It's that same voice..  
That voice from before.._

* * *

It was about four months ago when I first saw him. Sitting by himself, at lunchtime. Half of my mind was going berserk.

_Oh my god, go to him, you have to, look at him, he's gorgeous, gO TO HIM NOW._

And yet, the other half of my mind shrieked, but not the cute, fanboy-y kind. It could have been trouble, I mean, after all, what if he was a mute? They always sit by themselves, most people are harassed and bullied if they hang around mutes.

Mutes are people that can't talk. There are a ton of them these days, almost half the school was made up of mutes.

_But.. so what if he's a mute? They're people too.. Ugh, I'm just standing here, staring at him now.. people might think I'm a little cra-_

And, that was when I fell, being knocked over from a passerby, someone that I knew all too well. "Hey dirtbag, watch where you're standing, alright?"

Yohio, the leader of the.. well, the group of bullies that often messed around with unpopular kids like me. I guess he noticed where I was staring, because that's where his gaze shot next.

"You looking at that guy over there?" He asked as I stood, and his little group of friends laughed. "Why don't you go talk to him, you little shithead. You scared? Scared that we'll beat the crap out of you if you don't? I dare you, go talk to him, I bet he's a mute."

At that, I frowned, brushing my clothes of the dirt from the cafeteria floor. "I thought you promised you weren't gonna mess with me anymore.."

He let out a deep chuckle, causing his friends to join in. "Why would I say that, and actually mean it? You're pretty hilarious when messed with, it's entertaining.." He took a step forward and pushed me in the direction of the man I had been admiring. "Now, go talk to him."

I let out a sharp groan and almost tripped, but caught myself and walked over to the gorgeous stranger in the chair. I guess, I did it just to avoid getting beaten by those guys.. "E-etto.. hey, I'm Kai..to.." I glanced over at the group of delinquents watching me, some of them not even bothering to hold back any laughter.

I frowned and took a breath, feeling my face burn a little when the stranger's eyes shot up at me. _Oh my god, those eyes.. what tHE FUCK, HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO GORGEOUS!?_

"E-Errr can I sit next to you? C-can you speak?" I spat out in a haze. I couldn't get around his looks.. that amazing, lavender hair.. those eyes.. such a beautiful, bright blue color..

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me. Kept staring. That's when I really became embarrassed. Maybe he thought I was weird? I could hear my bullies laughing even louder, and harder then.

At this point, I wanted nothing more than for this beautiful man to prove them wrong and say something. Anything.

_God, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Errrr, I thought maybe this was a good stopping point.**

**So, what's up guys? Long time no chapter, eh?**

**Missed ya, I've been ultra busy! Sorry, I'm gonna try to upload these things more often from now on.**

**Writing this was really fun! I've had this idea for SO LONG but NEVER got to write it so, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT!?**

**I hope everyone liked this, please tell me what you think about it in a review!**

**And follow this and shit and and stay tuned on it! Thank you all!**

**Gosh I hope anyone reads this lol.**

**See ya in the next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

The stranger then stood and took my hands, causing me to jump a bit and look up at him, my face burning even more. I heard no more laughter from my bullies when my hands were lifted up to the stranger's face. He stared at them for a couple of seconds, then rubbed his cheek on the back of my right hand.

_W..wHAT THE FUCK!?  
_  
My face was red hot and I'm sure I heard myself let out a loud squeal. His face was soft.. "A-ahhh so I-I just wanted to-" Before I knew it, I was being dragged away and out of the cafeteria. I tried glancing back at Yohio and his gang, and all I caught was a sight of his confused face.

I could imagine him thinking, _what just happened?_

* * *

He took me to a place I had never seen before. Of course, it was on our school's campus, since going anywhere far would make us late for our next class. The school garden had been used everyday after school by the gardening club, but I had never actually been there to see it. I never knew just how marvelous it was, with all the colors..

He sat me down at a bench in front of a bright patch of Blue Hydrangea flowers, which are such a beautiful blue, reminding me of his eyes. I watched him walk over to the grass and pick something up, a stick. He brought it back and bent down, beginning to... draw? in the dirt.

"E-etto.." I leaned over him a bit, trying to see what he was doing. "So.. uhm.. you can't speak? Wh-what's your name? Why did you bring me here..?" I asked in a blur, all of those questions whirling through my head at once. Finally, he stood and I could see what he had been doing.

He was writing. Writing in the dirt, a name.

'_Kamui Gakupo_'

"I-is this your name?" I asked. He nodded, then bent down again, wiping away his name in the dirt to write a new message. This was odd. Why is he writing in the dirt, when he could just speak to me in sign language? We were all required to learn it, everyone here should..

After a minute, he stood again, revealing his next message for me.

'_I used to speak. My voice is lost. I come from different country, Italy, but my father and all his family was born here. I moved here last week. No friends.' _He pointed to the writing with his stick.

I blinked. That might've explained why he didn't know sign language.. Maybe that's why he'd came here. I mean, he could be with other people like him, people who knew what he was going through, being a mute. It was nice of the parents to bring him to a place like this..

Still, this was odd.. I've never heard of anyone losing their voice permanently in my whole life..

"So.. you had a voice once..? How did you lose it?" I asked, scooting a bit closer to him.

He then quickly wrote in the dirt, '_I don't know._' then he sat next to me on the bench and took my hand, causing my face to become a bit heated.

"W-well.. no friends, huh..?" I chuckled a bit and smiled at him. "I'd be extremely happy to be your first friend here." 

* * *

**C: not much to say, hope you liked it!  
****And, see ya next chapter! please review, follow and stuff!  
****Byebye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm eating a slim Jim**_

* * *

It had been a month since we met.. and I'd been the happiest I was my whole life. Gakupo and I always sat together in the garden during lunch, and let me tell you... he has the most beautiful smile And I've never been more happy seeing someone else smile..

But... it's bad.. I like him a lot. I don't even know if he's into guys, though..

Friends. Friends is good, for now.

Friends..

I felt something warm on my cheek.. a little tapping.. am I sleeping?

"N-ngh.." I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Gakupo's. He smiled, his hand on my cheek. My face began to heat up rapidly. "I-I fell asleep on you!?" He nodded, but kept smiling and blushed slightly. "Oh.. I'm so sorry.." I looked away slowly, cursing myself in my mind.

Gakupo pointed to the sky, turning darker and darker from clouds. Looked like rain.

"Oh.. It'll rain soon.. that's why you woke me?" I asked, and he nodded again. So, if it weren't going to rain, he just would have let me sleep on his shoulder... NGHNGH DON'T GO GETTING THOUGHTS NOW, KAITO..

Slowly, he stood and took my hand so I could follow. His grip was somewhat strong.. I never wanted to let go..

After a minute he stopped abruptly, making me bump into his back. "Ugh.. Gakupo..?" I looked around him to see Yohio and his friends standing in front of Gakupo. "Gakupo... don't pay attention to them.. let's go.." I tugged at his shirt.

Gakupo stood there, staring at them. Like he was waiting for something.

Yohio's eyes shifted to mine. I gulped. His red glare felt like it was going to break me.. I gripped Gakupo's shirt and pulled him.

"We don't want any trouble, Yohio.. Why are you so against me having friends..?" And with that, Gakupo started walking away with me.

But... not back to school anymore.. it was still the middle of the day. Why we're we leaving?

"Gakupo.. school isn't over yet..! Where are we going?" I gripped his hand tight, blushing. "We'll get in trouble leaving..!"

He just pointed to his chest, poking it with a straight face as we walked.

"Your house!?" I yelled. He nodded. "Wh.." NO MORE QUESTIONS KAITO, YOU'RE GOING TO YOUR CRUSH'S HOUSE! THIS IS GOOD!

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at a huge door. Gakupo swung the door open and dragged me inside. He slammed it behind us and breathed heavily, crossing his arms.

"G-Gakupo..? What's wrong all of a sudden?" He put his palm over his eyes and shook his head.

Just then, I saw a figure in a doorway behind him. A woman.. his mother? "Gakupo! What are you doing home so early!?" She stepped forward. She looked nothing like him.

Gakupo just took my hand and dragged me upstairs. The woman growled and stomped away.

"G-Gaku.." He pulled me into a room, closing the door and letting go of my hand. "Gakupo was that your mom? I felt.. a lot of tension between you two.."

He grabbed a writing tablet from his shelf and hurriedly scribbled on a page. "step-mother. I dislike her." He pulled me to his bed and let me sit down, then wrote more. "I got upset because of those guys. I really wanted to beat him up. What did they want with you?"

I blinked. "O-oh.. Yohio is just.. a bully. I guess..maybe he's mad because I actually have.. someone on my side now."

He smiled slightly and scribbled some more. "I'll always be on your side." He then put the paper down and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Gakupo.. I'm always on your side, too.." I blushed. "Something wrong..?" He looked at me worriedly, biting his lip gently. I had no idea what he was thinking.

But, all of a sudden, his hand was around my back.. and his lips were touching mine.

* * *

**_Okay, I wrote this on my phone, sorry about any mistakes. I wanna get back in the jist of things here. I'll try to write more often. I never rlly forget about my stories ! I'm sorry that my writing isn't the most descriptive or nice, I dunno. But I try my best! I hope everyone liked this chapter.._**

**_thanks for reading! catch ya later_**


End file.
